ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie DVD Review
iCarly: The Movie is a 2010 film adaptation from the hit TV show iCarly from Nickelodeon. Filming begins on August 2009 and ended in October 2009, and took place in Los Vegas, and production is officially shot in Los Vegas for scenes where Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer goes on vacation. It was confirmed by Miranda Cosgrove states that the film is a theatrical release. The film features with guess stars of Justin Bieber, Ludacris, Demi Moore and Kendra Wilkerson. The movie forces on Carly getting carried away and tired out of spending way too much time filming episodes of iCarly, as Spencer took her and her friends on their relaxing vacation to Los Vegas where they need to spend time off from iCarly. This will prove that Carly and friends are leaving iCarly for good. It was shot in Los Angeles and Los Vegas for the entire movie till production returns to Los Vegas at the end of the film. From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, the film was released worldwide in theaters on July 30, 2010, within some on this weekend and in a month.5 As the reviews are positive, it made a successful $50 million, setting a new record for biggest opening ever for a live-action G rated movie comparing to High School Musical 3: Senior Year and Nickelodeon Movies' biggest opening to date. Grossing $317 million worldwide, it became Nickelodeon Movie's most successful movie to date. On March 2009, Jennette McCurdy confirmed on her Twitter page that there will be an iCarly movie to be released.6 The film adaptation for iCarly was planned by Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor on December 12, 2009.7 Spinning between the third and fourthcoming fourth season, it will be about Carly switching schools and switching to new webshows, which is iCarly will come to an end. They plan on having release dates between April 8, 2011 and August 27, 2010, but reported an earlier release date of July 30, 2010, which was four weeks away from another Paramount and Nickoldeon Movies production of The Last Airbender. It is also the same day the fourth season of iCarly premieres, where the series premiere will be about Carly's bedroom.8 iCarly will be interducing as the only live-action film to be in that production, for the film planning to release it in theaters, instead of premiering it on Television. Only iCarly: iGo to Japan is the only movie into the franchise to premiere on TV. Also on June 30, 2010, director of the film stated that he will release True Jackson, VP: The Movie in 2011, with production beginning in late 2010.9 With this plan, it decided that the film will take place in Los Vegas where the main characters are taking their vacation to get their biggest adventure yet.10 It is scheduling to start on August 2009, in Los Angeles, and took four months to film iCarly: The Movie, with filming finishing on November 2009.11 From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, this is the and only first live action movie that is based on Nickelodeon. The other movies that were based on that channel were animated, such as The Rugrats Movie on November 20, 1998, it's sequel, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie on November 17, 2000, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on December 21, 2001, although was not the only one that is based onto Nick, but a TV series is a spin-off were based onto the film, Hey Arnold!: The Movie on June 28, 2002, The Wild Thornberrys Movie on December 21, 2002, and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on November 19, 2004. Although, Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys have their crossover movie, Rugrats Go Wild, which was released on June 13, 2003. iCarly will be interducing as the only live-action film to be in that production, for the film planning to release it in theaters, instead of premiering it on Television. Only iCarly: iGo to Japan is the only movie into the franchise to premiere on TV. Also on June 30, 2010, director of the film stated that he will release True Jackson, VP: The Movie in 2011, with production beginning in late 2010. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, the stars of the TV Series, iCarly will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay.12 Other cast that will be in the movie were Mary Scheer and Noah Munck as Marissa Benson and Gibby Gibson. Aria Wallace will also return as well as the role of Mandy Valdez. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, the stars of the TV Series, iCarly will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay.13 Other cast that will be in the movie were Mary Scheer and Noah Munck as Marissa Benson and Gibby Gibson. Aria Wallace will also return as well as the role of Mandy Valdez. But, she is is originally about to, like she was in the TV show,14 but the child actress didn't gotten a script and the plot, where she is yet to drop out.15 Also it also can feature with recurring character appearances of Reed Alexander as Nevel Papperman,14 Nathan Pearson as Jeremy (aka Germy),14 and Tim Russ as Principal Ted Franklin.14 Demi Moore is set to play as Carly Shay's mother.16 Greg Mullavy, who played Carly's granddad from the TV series, will return as Granddad Shay.17 Jesse McCartney18 and Kendra Wilkerson19 were set to play as the love interest to Carly and Spencer. Justin Bieber will also appear into the film for the scene where he performs a song live. Within production of season 3 wrapped with at least 20 episodes, making that season the shortest, the film officially begins filming in Los Vegas beginning between July and early October 2009.20 The rest of the filming went to Los Angeles for scenes of Carly, and her brothers and two best friends going for their vacation, where Spencer and Granddad decided to give them a break from iCarly and see Carly's mother and spend time with her as well. The film will have scenes of Carly and Kyle kissing, as well as Carly and her new co-worker fighting each other because of her new co-worker thinks that she's the only one becoming more famous than Carly. Also, Nathan Kress confirmed that they will be scenes of McCurdy's character Sam getting arrested fighting and stealing in the casino.21 Within, Kress and Trainor also filmed their scenes there. The film will also be seen Justin Bieber and Ludacris performing "Baby" at the Casino.22 As of May 2010, the film has finished filming and is in post-production. iCarly: The Movie motion picture soundtrack was released on July 13, 2010, two weeks before the film's release. It debuts in first place at the Billboard 200 with 225,000 copies sold, becoming the first and only iCarly soundtrack that debuts in first place at any charts, within the latest soundtrack that didn't debut in first place, ending the run of Eminem's Recovery where it was in first place for the next three weeks. However, on it's second weekend, the album fell to No. 3 behind new album release, Nightmare and Recovery. Making 158,000 copies, collects it's total of 383,000 copies in two weeks. However in the UK Album Charts, it debuts in second place behind Recovery, until it bumped to first place a week later. So far, it reached a total of 528,000 copies worldwide. The film was released in cinemas on Friday, July 30, 2010 in the United States and Canada. The film's budget is a estimated $35,000,000 to cost for the movie to be successful, as of the most expensive movie for a movie based on Nick. A teaser poster was released on Friday March 19, 2010.28 Also in front of How to Train Your Dragon, a teaser trailer was released,29 and than screened at the 2010 Kids Choice Awards on Saturaday March 27, 2010,30 and online Sunday March 28, 2010.31 It will show a first look for the film, during a premiere of a new episode of iCarly, on May 8, 2010.32 The film's trailer was released on Friday, May 14, 2010, along with it's official poster, which is Cosgrove's 17th birthday.33 The film is rated G for all ages admitted to see this movie.34 Tickets for the film are on sale as of Friday, June 25, 2010.35 Beginning on Friday, July 2, 2010, McDonalds will be promoting the film.36 Midnight showings for iCarly: The Movie will held on Thursday, July 29, 2010 at 12:01 am, which is suspectingly July 30, 2010.37 A US world premiere of iCarly: The Movie will be held on July 22, 2010.38 When iCarly: The Movie opens on July 30, 2010, it will play in at least 6,000 screens across 4,000 theaters nationwide, becoming the widest release for an G rated movie (both live action and animated, putting Toy Story 3's 4,028 theaters number record in danger of surprising it.39 It also said that the early predation of the box office said that it will gross anwhere from $40-50 million in three days, putting High School Musical 3: Senior Year's $42 million in danger of breaking it as the biggest opening for an live-action G rated movie. However, this is not including animated movies.39 During it's midnight showings, it will premiere in 1,800 theaters, set to break a record as biggest midnight opening for a G rated movie. The film opened in 4,025 theaters, to become the widest release for a live-action G rated movie, surprising High School Musical 3: Senior Year with the releases of 3,623 theaters40 and midnight showings in 1,800 theaters. iCarly: The Movie generally got positive reviews. It scored a truely successful 65% based on 120 views from according to Rotten Tomatoes.41 For top critics, it gave the film a rating of 40% based on 116 views,41 and Metacritic also has a "favorable" score of 51% on 80 views.42 Before the film's release, Roget Ebert gave the film a 3.5/4, where he praised for the movie, acting, directing and plot.43 It than describes the film: this could be the perfect movie for kids. Robert Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "This is an interesting thing to watch for young kids. Especially there wouldn't have been some violence in this, kids should not watch."44 William R. Wilkerson of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "it's the year's best family movie".45 Richard Desmond for UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph praised and describes: "Thrilled to see one of my favorite characters returning and heading to the big screen at this time. Me and my watch watched the movie and we've enjoyed it. I desrbe the film as the most charming, funny and romantic movie of the year,46 and New York Daily News publisher Mike Lupica describes the film: "kids love the show. They will love to see this movie. It's a very wonderful family movie. The prison scene in iCarly: The Movie will be the best part."47 Jayson Blair of The New York Times praised: "A movie. Than a brand new season of iCarly? Kids are expecting to see more iCarly."48 Lester Cole of The Hollywood Reporter stated: "This movie will shock all of the kids and make them laugh and cry. iCarly: The Movie is perfect for the entire family.49 Jess Cagle Entertainment Weekly states: "a very fun movie".50 Timothy M. Gray of Variety states: "Hannah Montana to iCarly, girls are excited. No Hannah Montana to iCarly, boys are also excited.51 It also said that "Jesse McCartney is the perfect boyfriend to Miranda Cosgrove. And Kendra Wilkerson is sexy for Jerry Trainor." From it's midnight premiere, iCarly: The Movie grossed with an estimated $4,000,000 from 1,800 theaters.3 The film opened with $19,630,010 on it's opening day in 4,025 theaters, and made a total of $50,325,710 over the weekend, becoming the highest weekend opening for an live-action G rated movie defeating High School Musical 3: Senior Year with $42,030,184 and is also Nickelodeon Movie's biggest movie weekend opening to date. With that it ranked #1 at the box office, making it Nickelodeon Movie's third movie to debut at #1 at the box office since The Rugrats Movie and Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, and it's second live action movie to open at #1 since Lemony Snicket: A Series of Unfortunate Events.2 Meanwhile, the film lost 58 percent on it's second weekend with $15,909,062 and #3 at the box office gaining 3 theaters.2 With an #2 overseas opening of $44,000,000, gives the film's worldwide total of $94,325,710.2 However, it did manage to bump Inception next wekeend up 25 percent with another $57 million for a total of $101 million in two weeksn, meaning that it's worldwide total went up to $182 million.52 As of December 9, 2010, the film ended it's run with it's total gross is $113,340,681, and $401,340,681 in total worldwide, making it a box office success and Nickelodeon Movie's most successful movie to date so far, but the second most successful film in the US box office behind Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, which grossed $118 million. It's overseas total is $288,000,000.2 It was the second highest-grossing G rated movie of 2010 behind Toy Story 3, but the highest for a live-action one, where it was also the highest-grossing movie for that of all-time. Home MediaEditiCarly: The Movie DVD Cover. Added by Ceauntay iCarly: The Movie was released on 1 and 2 Disk DVD and Blu Ray Disk on December 28, 2010. Special features will include behind the secenes with the cast and crew, going on set of the film with Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress. Also, they will be bloopers and a sneak peek for True Jackson, VP: The Movie. 53 For a limited time, the film was released only for one night only on December 25, 2010, before it's official release date setting for December 28. SequelEditiCarly: The Sequel is an upcoming 2012 film adaptation, the sequel to the the 2010 film, iCarly: The Movie which is based on the Nickelodeon TV series with the same name. It was reported that the sequel is coming, but the movie must ordered by Nicekodeon Movie that it must gross $100 million domestically by August 22, 2010 in order to get a sequel.54 Therefore, Paramount Pictures says that it will not make it and doesn't want to disappoint fans. So it than decided to take $10 million away to gross at least $90 million to make it by August 22. Therefore, Nickelodeon Movie does not except that report.55 When the film finally made it to $90 million what Paramount told,56 Paramount Pictures and eventually Nickelodeon Movie put a sequel in greenlight.4 The sequel is to be titled iCarly: The Sequel where it means that this is the second installment after the first one.57 On August 23, 2010, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies confirmed the film's July 27, 2012 release date,58 two years after the previous film.59 On October 4, 2010, it was rumored that Lucas Till will be playing Carly Shay's love interest.[60